A New Type of 'Romance' ?
by Nakilia
Summary: Eurina just accepted a possible engagement to the youngest son of the Ootori group, and she and her friends have joined Ouran as exchange students, but Eurina is not a typical Host Club Fangirl, and what about Kyouya? What's Eurina planning? Kyouya X OC
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Author's Pre-note:**This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host at all, Bisco Hatori owns all, except for my OCs, which I created. Phew... Now that I have evaded any legal troubles, let the story begain!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Eurina stared upon entering the Ouran Academy, the school was large, but so was K-Prep, or Kazenari International Preparatory Academy, or KIPA, for short. Her friends Kaeri, Surahini, and Ryuashei were standing around her eying the school, and its students. The head of the school was briefly showing them the outside of the school grounds and said he would have some students escort them around the school properly. So why were four students of Kazenari-Prep standing on the grounds of Ouran, well that might have to do with Eurina.

Eurina was going to be engaged to one of the students her, Ootori Kyouya to be exact. Eurina had already compiled pages and pages of information about Ootori-san but she had never once stated her feelings of him, in fact to Kaerin, Surahini, and Ryuashi, it seemed Eurina was just here on a pleasure visit and not a "meeting my possible future fiancé" visit. The head of the school was chattering aimlessly about the history and splendor of Ouran and maybe that the four girls would like to transfer to Ouran. It was at this that Eurina spoke up, stating she was here to meet someone and that she and her friends were perfectly content with their school and did not have any plans to transfer to Ouran any time soon. The head of the school nodded and said that if any of them should ever change their minds, there were positions at Ouran for all of them.

_~KYOUYA POV~_

Kyouya stared at the file and laptop in front of him. The file marked "Nakali Eurina" was almost empty, it contained one single sheet of paper with one phrase written on it "not Japanese, most likely from Middle Asia". Kyouya was a bit annoyed by the fact that he could not find almost any information about this girl who was supposed to be his fiancée. He had searched her name through the internet several times and had come up with almost nothing. There were various pages that come up under a "Kazenari International Preparatory Academy", but whenever he had tried to access one of those pages, they had come up as restricted and redirected him to a login site, that he had not been able to crack. He was 90% sure whoever this girl was, she was a student of this school, and she was most likely very wealthy because like Ouran, Kazenari was a top school with high fees. The other links that had popped up were written a language he, or nor any of the linguists in the Ootori group could not understand. He was annoyed when his father had decided on matchmaking this girl with him, but now he was flat out enraged that he did not know anything about this girl. And when he had asked his father who she was, the man had replied with a smirk, "Why don't you find out?"

The doors to the 3rd Music Room opened revealing a school secretary and four girls wearing uniforms that were unlike the ones here at Ouran. Two of the girls had tanned skin with black hair looking like they had come from the Middle part of Asia, the other two had black hair and they definitely looked like they had come from East Asia, but he was unsure of whether they were Japanese or not. On of the tan-skinned girls stepped forward and stuck her hand out at Kyouya.

"I am Nakali Eurina, pleased to meet you Ootori-san."

Kyouya was about to say something when the school official cleared his throat and said, "Ootori-san, Suoh-san, Morinozuka-san, Huninozuka-san, Fujioka-san, Hitachin-san, and Hitachin-san, these four young ladies are students from Kazenari International Preparatory Academy, and they will be temporarily attending Ouran. Since all you are the top students in your respective classes the school board was hoping you all might show them around on our behalf."

It was Tamaki who answered, "We would love to show these lovely young ladies around this wonderful school and educate them about the magnificent school that is Ouran."

"Very well, on behalf of the school board, I leave them in your hands," said the school board member.

Tamaki started on his ridiculous flatteries on the three girls that were standing in a group together, but the other girl Eurina, was still standing next to Kyouya.

Kyouya was about to reply to Eurina's greeting, but she had already turned away and walked towards the piano. Tamaki saw that she was walking in the direction toward the piano and asked, "Do you play the piano?"

The door to the room opened again, revealing three people, all of whom looked like they were in their beginnings of adulthood. One of the people was a woman, and the other two were men. They looked quite similar, and they could possibly be related. The woman called out, "Euri-Mai?"

Eurina spun around and ran in the direction towards those people. She gave each of them a hug and pulled them out of the room and into the hallway outside.

* * *

**Author's Note:**This is my first Fanfic, so I am not the most experienced, but I hope you like it so far. I know I did not go into detail about any of the OCs or the three mystery guests, but I will clear that up soon. I think this will be a fun story to write because both Kyouya and Eurina are such strong, scrupulous, and meticulous people. I do not think Eurina will fall for Kyouya's host charade. **_Please review_**, this is my first fanfic I want to know what you think of the story and if I made any of the Host Club gang too OOC. Also what do think about my original characters... I know none of them were really developed in this chapter, but you will know more about them later. Even though Eurina is the only one that has a major role in this chapter, all of them are main characters, and they will develop later. Hmm.. I am not sure, but I have not really planned about the other pairings... Kaerin, Surahini, and Ryuashi, who will they end up with... Haruhi and Tamaki will be together in this fic though.

**P.S.:**This story takes place when all of the Host Club members are at Ouran. I want Hunny and Mori in my story, but I have not decided what part they will play.

**P.P.S.:** The word "_mai_" was not a misspelling, its meaning will be revealed later... However, it is a real word, and if you know what it means, you are very intelligent.

–Until Next Update,

Nakilia


	2. Chapter 2: First Greetings

**Author's Note:** Well I lied the preview part I had up was not a preview for the second chapter, it is the preview for the third chapter. This chapter is so all of the K-prep gang can meet the Host club gang.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ouran High School Host Club is not mine, it is the work of Bisco Hatori, and I doubt even in some kind of fantastic mythical AU that I would even own OHSHC.

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Greetings**

The Host Club members, needless to say, were stunned they had just met, or at least seen, seven new people in less than five minutes, except Kyouya, who was rapidly typing on his laptop trying to figure out who these people were. Surahini, Kaerin, and Ryuashei sensing the start of an awkward silence, decided to introduce themselves.

The other girl, who was tan-skinned, apart from Eurina, smiled and said, "Nice to meet all of you, my name is Jhunyrimna Surahini."

Ryuashei greeted the host club members to, "Hello, my name is Teiraikin Ryuashei, I'm very excited to get to know all of you."

Lastly, Kaerin introduced herself to the club members, "My name is Setsuakehi Kaerin."

All of the girls were smiling innocently as they introduced themselves, but their minds were running on overtime. Eurina had obviously pointed out Ootori Kyouya for their benefit, before her "guests" had whisked her away. But why had **they** come, well the why part Kaerin, Ryuashei, and Surahini knew, but **they** had picked a not-so-great time to whisk Eurina away.

Tamaki took it upon himself to introduce the host club group to the girls. "My name is Suoh Tamaki, that's Ootori Kyouya, we are both in Class 2-A." The guy who was speed typing on the laptop looked up and nodded.

"Those two are the Hitachiin brothers, Kaoru and Hikaru, but don't socialize with them too much their a bad influence, I've tried to stop them from extending their unpleasant effects on Haruhi, but I've failed," Tamaki finished of dramatically.

Hikaru and Kaoru were enraged, "Hey Tono! You're the one who always harasses Haruhi," they exclaimed. They gave Tamaki a cold stare and began planning their revenge.

Tamaki, who had ignored their reply, went back to introducing everyone, "That's Fujioka Haruhi, she–um, er–_**he**_ and those Twins are both in Class 1-A." Haruhi gave a smile and a small wave to keep up her Host Club appearances, but she was more or less wondering if these girls would be a nuisance to her. That girl who had left – what was her name – Nakali Eurina, had obviously known Kyouya-sempai. She definitely did not look like any relative of his, but how had she known him? Kyouya-sempai was not offering any clarifications though, he was rapidly typing and scanning through information on his laptop.

"Those two are Haninozuka Mitsukuni-sempai and Morinozuka Takashi-sempai, but we just call them Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. They are both in Class 3-A," Tamaki finished off the introductions. The tall guy with semi-spiky-looking black hair, Mori-sempai, looked up and just gave a nod of acknowledgement.

The blond-haired boy, "Hunny-sempai", Kaerin surmised, jumped up off the couch and smiled, "Nice to meet all of you ladies. Do you like chocolate? Candy and pastries are my favorite foods. I also have a bunny, Usa-chan, do you want to hold him?" (Haruhi felt a sense of déjà vu.)

After all of the greetings were taken care of, Ryuashei asked **the** question.

* * *

**Author's After-Note:** I realize that this was a short transitional chapter, but it will get better soon. You guys all know what **the** question is right? ;) Eurina is with the "mystery" guests for the duration of this chapter but she will be back soon!

-Until Next Update,

Nakilia

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Preview

**_Edit!: This is the preview for CHAPTER THREE, NOT CHAPTER TWO._** I had to switch some scenes around, and this is how it turned out!

**Author's Note:** I have been rewriting the second chapter all day (okay, I admit there were a lot of interruptions, but I tried!) and I am still not really satisfied with how I want it to go, so I decided to post a preview for this chapter, which is my attempt at a comedy scene, let me know how I do, OK? (Once I get the entire **third** chapter up, this will be taken down.)

**_Disclaimer:_** Ouran High School Host Club is not mine, it is the work of Bisco Hatori, and I doubt even in some kind of fantastic mythical AU that I would even own OHSHC.

* * *

Preview for **Chapter 3: (Title Undecided)**

The other tan skinned girl smiled and said, "Nice to meet all of you, my name is Jhunyrimna Surahini."

The other two girls introduced themselves in a similar fashion.

Haruhi stepped up and said, "It is great to meet people from different schools.

Surahini brought out two packages (from where exactly, the only bag she had was a messenger-style one?) and said, "Here is something in return for you guys offering to be our "hosts" (no pun intended) here."

She pulled out two fancy European pastries. Honey-sempai practically threw himself at Surahini while trying to give her a hug.

"Thank-you Suri-chan!" he exclaimed.

"You are welcome," said Surahini.

Haruhi brought our plates, forks, and serving knives and helped serve the pastries. She was about to offer the first one she had cut to Tamaki, when the twins snatched it out of her hand and exclaimed, the first piece of cake Haruhi cut is just for us.

Tamaki exclaimed in pursuit, "Hand it over you doppelgangers! That piece of cake was cut especially for me!"

Haruhi said in a cool and uncaring voice, "No it was not sempai, I just gave to you because you were the one closest to me"

Tamaki automatically switched to his defensive crouch position in a corner of the room tracing the marble design on the floor. "Haruhi does not like daddy, but daddy did not do anything wrong…"

The three girls looked shocked and asked, "Is he going to be all right?"

"Tama-chan will be fine," Honey-sempai replied while enthusiastically eating his cake.

The twins, deciding to provoke Tamaki even more exclaimed, "Oh, I can taste all the love Haruhi put in while cutting this cake for us!"

Tamaki stood up and declared the piece of cake was going to be his, restarting the race and battle for the Haruhi-cut cake.

Meanwhile as the battle for the "Haruhi-Loved"-cake was going on Honey-sempai was finishing his **fourth** piece of cake.

* * *

**Author's After-Note:** Well was my preview part funny? You can be honest. This is just the preview for the chapter; I will post up the rest of the story soon. To see how other author's were portraying their OCs in relation to the original Host Club gang, I went through and read some fanfics, particularly Kyouya/OC stories. I think Kyouya/OC fanfics are really fun, but also hard to write because I prefer fanfics where the primary characters do not act OOC, and that's a bit well, sticky to do with a Kyouya/OC fic since we have never see him in "love"-- Beach so-called-"seduction" scene with Haruhi does NOT count! I think someone could write-and might even have already written- a really interesting Kyouya/Haruhi fic, but my main question is where would you put Tamaki? and what about the Twins, mainly Hikaru? The most obvious plotline would involve blackmail or money-related drama, but...hmm... maybe this could be a **possible** future fanfic, no guarantees though.

-Until Next Update,

Nakilia

**_Please Review!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets and Questions

**Author's Pre-Note:** Yes I know this is the moment you guys have all been waiting for: the next chapter to my story. Sorry it took so long, but it's finally here! I am assuming all of you knew what question Ryuashei had asked, right?

**_Disclaimer:_** Ouran High School Host Club is not mine, it is the work of Bisco Hatori, and I doubt even in some kind of fantastic mythical AU that I would even own OHSHC. You know, same as before...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secrets and Questions**

Ryuashei asked, "Fujioka-_chan_, why are dressed like a Fujioka-_kun_?"

Tamaki and the twins looked shocked, "How d-did you know?" they stuttered. Haruhi looked a bit worried, but otherwise made no comment.

"I thought it was rather obvious," Kaerin said rather blandly.

Hunny spoke up, "Well, Ryuu-chan has a brother, I guess it was quite apparent that Haruhi was not a boy when she saw her."

Tamaki looked at the three girls who did not seem to be too curious why Haruhi was dressed up as a boy. "Haruhi is posing a person of the opposite gender due to some circumstances. You won't tell, will you?"

Surahini answered for all of them, "It's alright; we won't tell, unless you are in some kind of trouble—Fujioka-san?"

Haruhi's mind immediately thought of the ¥80,000,000 debt, but she stated, "No, I fine, but I would much appreciate it if you would keep my secret." _These girls, or at least one of them knew Kyouya-sempai…_

"Oh, and you can call me Haruhi," she added. _I should probably nice to them, but one good thing was that none of them appeared to be like Renge or Host Club/ Kyouya-sempai fanatics._

"You can call me Suri."

"Call me Ryuu."

"And you can call me Kaeri."

Surahini brought out two packages (from where exactly, the only bag she had was a messenger-style one?) and said, "Oh, I just remembered, here is something in return for you guys offering to be our "hosts" (no pun intended) here."

She pulled out two fancy European pastries. Honey-sempai practically threw himself at Surahini while trying to give her a hug.

"Thank-you Suri-chan!" he exclaimed.

"You are welcome," said Surahini.

Haruhi brought our plates, forks, and serving knives and helped serve the pastries. She was about to offer the first one she had cut to Tamaki, when the twins snatched it out of her hand and exclaimed, the first piece of cake Haruhi cut is just for us.

Tamaki exclaimed in pursuit, "Hand it over you doppelgangers! That piece of cake was cut especially for me!"

Haruhi said in a cool and uncaring voice, "No it was not sempai, I just gave to you because you were the one closest to me"

Tamaki automatically switched to his defensive crouch position in a corner of the room tracing the marble design on the floor. "Haruhi does not like daddy, but daddy did not do anything wrong…"

The three girls looked shocked and asked, "Is he going to be all right?"

"Tama-chan will be fine," Honey-sempai replied while enthusiastically eating his cake.

The twins, deciding to provoke Tamaki even more exclaimed, "Oh, I can taste all the love Haruhi put in while cutting this cake for us!"

Tamaki stood up and declared the piece of cake was going to be his, restarting the race and battle for the Haruhi-cut cake.

Meanwhile as the battle for the "Haruhi-Loved"-cake was going on Honey-sempai was finishing his **fourth** piece of cake.

**A few minutes later…**

Eurina walked in shutting the door behind her, whoever the guests were they had left and were not going to come in to meet the host club.

Eurina pretended to be hurt, "You served the pastries without waiting for me?"

Kaeri pointed out, "You never eat any type of sweets for the first 48 hours after you get off an aeroplane."

Eurina laughed, "True". She did cursory glance around the room. Her eyes stopped for the briefest moment on Kyouya's plate with the pastry still untouched.

Tamaki noticed her pause; he thought he had waited a respectable amount of the time before posing the question, "How do you Kyouya sempai?" he directed at Eurina, "And why aren't any of you wearing the uniforms for Ouran?" The girls were wearing the black dress pants, pale green shirts, forest green blazers, and the badge for Kazenari Academy.

Then he remembered what Hunny-sempai had said earlier, "How does Honey-sempai know you have a brother?" This time the question was for Ryuu to answer.

Tamaki turned to Kyouya, "What aren't you telling us?"

Before any one of them could answer the bell rang, signalling the start of classes.

Eurina jumped up; she looked at Suri, Ryuu, and Kaeri, "We better get going classes will be starting. I am sure Kyouya can fill you all in about us."

Hunny checked the clock, "We should be going soon," he said to Mori.

Mori replied, "Hai," in a rather monotonous tone.

The girls left, followed by the third-years.

Tamaki was staring at Kyouya, "Who are those girls? Why did one of them, Eurina, seem to know you personally? What did the school official mean when he said that they would be 'temporarily attending' Ouran? Is that why they looked as if they were wearing the uniform of another school? Did you know those people Eurina was talking to when she left the room? Why aren't you saying anything Kyouya? Are they blacking mailing you? But no one would ever dare try to take advantage of the Shadow-deam—um-er-well never mind…" Kyouya glared at Tamaki for his last comment, but Tamaki was too preoccupied in his tirade to pay any attention. "Why aren't you saying something?" Tamaki managed to heave out the last bit, clearly exhausted and out of breath from his outbursts.

The twins and Haruhi were just staring, waiting for someone to say something.

All Kyouya said was, "We should get going Tamaki, classes will start soon and I don't want a tarnished attendance record because your ranting made us late." He walked out and shut the door of the Third Music Room.

Haruhi left right after, "If I have a poor attendance I will lose my scholarship," she said. The echoes of the door closing could be heard once again.

"Are you alright Tono?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. They were confused about the situation and annoyed that Kyouya had not said anything also.

"We should get to class," Tamaki muttered. Hikaru and Kaoru followed him out of the Host Club's room.

"We'll see you at the club after school," they called over their shoulder while walking in the direction of the classrooms for the first-years.

Tamaki wasn't listening. _Kyouya's not telling me—or any of us—anything. Well except maybe Honey-sempai, he did seem to know Ryuu. _Tamaki made up his mind, he was going to demand that Kyouya tell him everything as soon as he got to class; they usually sat in desks next to each other it would not be too hard. Tamaki stopped right in front of the classroom surprised that he had ended up there; it had felt as though he had been on auto-pilot mode. He usually would have had a much more flourished and dramatic entry (no doubt involving wind-swept rose petals), but he was in too god of a mood after what had just happened. (Or what had not happened to be more precise, and what had not happened was Kyouya calmy and cooly explaining everything in his apathetic voice.) Tamaki walked inside the classroom.

There was one major flaw in his "Get Kyouya to Tell" plan there was only one free desk in room, and it was as far away from Kyouya as it could have been.

And those Kazenari girls were here in this classroom.

* * *

**Author's After-Note:** Well, I finally managed to get it all out. This was an interesting chapter: Tamaki Teen Angst **= ?** Tell me what you thought of it. Oh, and the answers for the questions and mysteries will be revealed soon...

_—Until Next Update,_

_Nakilia_

**___Please Review_!**


	5. Chapter 5: Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

A/N: This story is indefinitely on hold as of a ridiculously late this night (or actually early this morning). I haven't been getting much feedback from the story (thanks Stardust whoever you are for reviewing). In addition, I don't like how this story is going as of now; it'll take a while to revamp the plotline and everything else. Not to mention, I have drifted so far away from the Ouran fandom, my main interest is elsewhere. For all you that have read my story, thank you. Maybe one day I will come back and finish this story, but until then, farewell.

–Nakilia


End file.
